This application relates generally to a device for discharging batteries, and more particularly this application relates to a constant-power high-voltage battery discharge device for discharging high-voltage and high-power-density battery packs for safe handling and/or maintenance and/or testing of large capacity batteries.
High energy battery packs are being used in many industries, and in particular in the automobile industry for hybrid and electric vehicles. These battery packs, which might include energy-dense lithium-ion battery cells, are arranged to provide relatively high voltages and store large amounts of energy.
In situations where the battery energy or battery voltage might be exposed to an individual, such as during automotive maintenance or accidents, it would be useful to deplete the battery prior to such maintenance or otherwise to protect persons and/or property from damage.
However, existing battery discharge devices aren't designed for such high voltage or high-energy situations. Furthermore, existing battery dischargers that are capable of higher voltages are generally very expensive and very large. Thus, a reasonably priced device that can discharge energy dense, high voltage battery packs in an efficient and useful manner is desirable.